As a rule, people performing safety inspections using an x-ray apparatus have very little time to assess the object being x-rayed and its contents. This pertains in particular to airports and tourist attractions, where objects that are conventional in the majority of cases must be assessed and a conclusion must be reached as to whether these objects have been modified and whether or not they contain any hazardous products or substances. This evaluation is usually based on personal experience and the individual's own assessment.